The Ring
by Bosco-Loves-Me
Summary: For those of you who have seen this movie, you'll find it funny. For those of you who haven't, then you won't. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Ty where sitting around watching TV at Bosco's place, they were getting bored real quick.  
  
"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Ty asked out of the blue.  
  
"Sure, what movie?"  
  
"I heard about this movie, after you watch it you get a strange phone call." Ty said getting up and going over to the bookcase.  
  
"How strange?" Bosco asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, it tells you something about dying." Ty said sitting back down after putting the tape in the VCR.  
  
They started watching it and it was a weird, but other then that they didn't feel any different.  
  
"It's just all hype." Bosco said turning it off when it was over.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I am, want anything from the kitchen?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah, but I'll get it myself."  
  
They both went into the kitchen, when out of nowhere the phone rang. Bosco and Ty both jumped.  
  
Ty looked at Bosco with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked walking towards the phone.  
  
"Could it be?"  
  
Bosco answered the phone, he carefully picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Bosco had his eye bows raised but not for long. "Hey ma."  
  
Ty let out a sigh, then went back into Bosco room, where they had been watching the movie.  
  
When Bosco hung up the phone he noticed his TV was on in the living room, he went in and turned it off. But when he turned around it turned back on, after about 3 times of this he just unplugged it.  
  
Bosco was walking back to his room when he noticed water, coming out from under his room door.  
  
He put his hand on the knob and it was wet as well, he opened the door and went in. He noticed it was coming from his bathroom, when he opened the door Ty was trying to unclog the toilet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bosco asked sighing.  
  
"I took a piss and it over flowed."  
  
Bosco and Ty had cleaned up all the water and where back in his room, bored again. They jumped when the phone rang again, Bosco just leaned over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hello?" he asked again.  
  
This time he heard something.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"Is this better?" came a strange voice.  
  
"Much."  
  
"Waaaassssssss uuuuuuuupppppppp?????"  
  
Bosco chuckled and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Ty asked.  
  
"Wrong number."  
  
They watched the movie again, Bosco thought he saw something but wrote it off to something impossible.  
  
Ty went home and Bosco became obsessed with this movie, he probably watched it 10 times just that night.  
  
The next day Bosco wanted to get to the bottom of what he thought he saw, he took it to some station where he knew someone. It was some big huge thing but it would show you what was in the corner of something, like out of camera range.  
  
It was a woman jumping off of a cliff, weird but at least he figured it out. When he got home his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"In seven days you will die." came a strange voice.  
  
"Seven days?"  
  
"Sorry, in six days you will die."  
  
"Six now?"  
  
"You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut up." And the line went dead.  
  
After about two days Bosco went to see the house in the movie, maybe it would lead him somewhere. There was an old man outside in the back yard.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Bosco said walking up to him.  
  
"What can I help you with?"  
  
"I found this tape, this house was in it. I'm wondering if you can tell me anything?" Bosco said giving him the tape.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." the man said handing it back.  
  
"Can I look through your house? This tape kinda freaks me out, I'm just trying to find something."  
  
"Alright, but don't touch anything."  
  
Bosco went inside and looked around until he came across a box, it had a bunch of videotapes.  
  
Bosco was watching them trying to find something that might help, when he saw a little girl. Much like the one in the video. Apparently this little girl was "gifted", or crazy.  
  
As Bosco was watching this he didn't notice the guy walking up behind him, well at least until it was to late. The guy knocked Bosco across the head with something hard. Bosco turned around and it was the guy he talked to outside.  
  
"Do you know this little girl?" Bosco asked holding his head.  
  
"No one was ever supposed to find that." he said taking the box away from  
  
Bosco and going up stairs.  
  
Bosco followed him.  
  
"Do you know that little girl?" Bosco repeated.  
  
"She was the worst thing to happen to us." he said going into the bathroom.  
  
"What do you mean 'us'?"  
  
"My wife gave birth to her."  
  
Bosco looked around, there were TV's, VCR's, and other electronics plugged in.  
  
"So she's your daughter?"  
  
The guy stepped into the tub, it was overflowing with water and all the things were plugged in near the tub. The guy picked something up that was plugged in as well.  
  
"She wasn't anything to me. After we moved her to the barn, all our horses died."  
  
"Sir what are you doing with that?" Bosco asked pointing to the thing he was holding.  
  
"She's tormented me for years, I'm ending it." he went to put it in his mouth and Bosco just stood there frozen in shock. "Well? Aren't you going to stop me?"  
  
"Sir it seems you are very stubborn, I don't think me saying anything will change your mind."  
  
"Aren't you at least going to try?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Don't you know how these things go? I say I'm going to kill myself, you tell me not too. We fight for a while, then I give in." The man explained.  
  
"But you do want to die right?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point."  
  
Bosco was so confused at this time he just left. He went home and watched the tape again, after seeing a cabin in it he went off in search of it.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the cabin, same one as in the video. He went and got the key, after letting himself in Ty ran through the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Well AJ was sending you out to all these places, I figured I'd join you."  
  
Bosco stood up and knocked over a vase full of marbles.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Ty asked as if Bosco knew.  
  
Bosco watched as all the marbles went to the same part of the floor, in a matter of minutes the floor was hacked up and they found a well lid.  
  
Ty moved it to the side and Bosco leaned in, Ty lost his grip and knocked Bosco down.  
  
Bosco looked around the well, there wasn't much to see, it was dark after all.  
  
"Hey Ty, throw down a flashlight." Bosco screamed.  
  
Down came the flashlight and knocked Bosco on the head.  
  
"I'll be right back with some rope." with that Ty was gone.  
  
Bosco turned on the flashlight and looked around this cave like place, he walked over to the wall when he saw something sticking out. As he touched it music started playing, not dramatic but polka. Bosco turned around and there was this folk band behind him.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Bosco asked shocked.  
  
"AJ sent us, it's supposed to be a spoof duh." One of he guys said in a Mexican accent.  
  
They continued playing their god-awful music. After a while Bosco heard the lid open up, he looked up and was hit in the face by really thick rope. Not close line, but really thick boat rope.  
  
After Bosco climbed up he went to put the lid on, when he turned around with it he knocked Ty down the well. Instead of picking it back up and sending the rope down, Bosco left.  
  
It had reached the seventh day, nothing happened to Bosco. One day he was making a Sandwitch in the kitchen when the TV turned on. Bosco looked over and saw that same well, only this time something was coming out of it.  
  
Bosco looked closer and the thing was coming towards him, it had really long hair but it was all in it's face. It got closer and closer and closer, until it started coming out of the TV.  
  
Bosco did what any of us would've done, backed up slowly. It still came towards him, Bosco ended up backing into the couch, which stopped him.  
  
As the thing got closer Bosco thought he knew this thing. He stood up and pulled it's hair, the hair came off in his hand to reveal, Ty.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was bored."  
  
"Sandwitch?" Bosco asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright."  
  
And Bosco lived happily ever after, after marring AJ of course. Only she could come up with such a funny story, from a movie that scared the shit outta people.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
